Freight Train
by AmazingPerson12
Summary: Hermione is being bullied by Draco, Ron, Harry and Dean. Seamus, Hermione's best friend, and long time crush finds out and hires himself as her personal body guard. What will happen? Will things turn out the way everyone expects them to? But nothing is the way it seems. (Draco, Harry, Ron and Dean are in Slytherin and Hermione and Seamus are in Gryffindor. JK Rowling owns all.


"Been in the library?" Draco sneered, his silver eyes holding nothing but hostility in them. Her attention turned to Ron, so she missed how his eyes softened up when she looked away.

"Probably," Ron mused.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has an underground tunnel that leads to it from her bedroom. Am I right Hermione?" Asked Harry, mockingly.

All I did was pass them and try not to let their words effect me. It's harder than it sounds.

"Where are you going?" Questioned Dean.

"Library," I muttered. Turning around to go back and hide in one of the corners.

They got a good laugh out of that. By the time their guffaws silenced I was nowhere to be seen.

I ran into the library, seeking my private area. As soon as I sat down, and checked to see if any one would be able to hear or see me, I started to sob.

"Hey, Hermione! What are you doing back- Oi! What happened?" I look up to find Seamus, a guy in my math class, looking at me. I wiped my tears quick so his gorgeous blue-green eyes couldn't see them. He's the definition of perfect, with light skin and sandy blonde hair it's almost unfair how handsome he is. He's the one that holds my heart without realizing it.

Too bad he's dating Lavender. She's about as perfect as him. Sparkling mocha brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, not a zit on that face. She's nice and funny and smart too. It's awful.

"Nothing, just looking for a book." I tried to say casually, like I wasn't just bullied by one of his best friends. He doesn't know about Draco, Ron, Harry and Dean. But everyone else in Hogwarts does. I used to be best friends with Seamus, but then the Douche's came and stole him from me. They've hated me ever since.

"Really, Hermione? It looks like you were crying?" He said, one reason why I love him: he's just so oblivious to everything.

"Nope. I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon. I've seen you do this at least fifteen times this year, and I've let it go in the past. Not this time." He stated.

I sighed. But before I could explain he said something that made me love him more than ever. "I understand that you don't like to share you feelings with others, but you know you can trust me. No questions asked."

"I'm being bullied." It slipped out before I could understand what was happening. I really didn't want anyone to know. "But you can't tell anyone! They'll do horrible stuff if you do."

"You're being bullied and you never thought to tell me about it? I thought I was your best friend? I thought you trusted me? Why would you betray me like that?" He stood up to leave, and suddenly I got mad," I need to go. How could you betray me like that?"

"I betrayed you? The one time I need you most you leave. How do you think I feel? I'm the one who's being bullied, you leave and have the audacity to say I betrayed you?! If you were really my best friend, which you barely are, you would help me, and comfort me!" I ranted.

"Barely? What do mean by we're 'barely' best friends? I thought we were!" He yelled.

"Well ever since those Douche's came to school and stole you from me, we've barely talked!"

"Oh c'mon! Really? Why would-wait, why'd you call them douche's? I thought you liked them?" He asked, suddenly confused, and a lot more quiet.

"Because they're the bullies! I don't know how clueless you'd have to be not to see that! The whole school knows about it but nobodies done anything." I said, suddenly very tired."And you probably won't either. So if you wanna storm off and go play quidditch with them," I said the word as if it was a disease,"be my guest. But just don't expect my friendship too." I finished, sparing him a glance.

"C'mon." He said after a while of thought, offering me a hand up. I'd fallen with my back sliding down a shelf during my rant. "We're gonna stick up to them. They can't pull anything when I'm around, So I'll become your personal body guard."

I heard a sweet laugh ring in my ears, before realizing whose it belonged to.

Me.

It felt good to laugh, I hadn't done so in a while.

Together we took off from the library with my hand in his, him leading me. It felt, weird, holding hands. Almost like it wasn't right. But the thought of him being perfect came and allowed no water to rain on the seed of doubt that was planted. But it was planted.

We found them on none other than the quidditch field. First they saw Seamus and grinned, then they saw me and sneered. But they seemed to remember that Seamus was there and grinned again. Then they saw our hands and sneered again. They obviously looked hilarious, as I heard the laughter come again. This time with Seamus' joining.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Draco, when him and his posse flew over to them.

"I just came here to tell you,"Seamus started." To leave Granger here, alone.

"What're you talking about?" Asked Ron, feigning innocence.

It disgusted me.

"I'm talking about how you guys are bullying her. I've found her in the library, sobbing on several occasions. She just now told me, not five minutes ago, that you blokes were the cause. Then she said 'don't tell anyone! They'll do horrible stuff!' I don't think she would make it up. So don't come around here feigning innocence when you clearly are the reason I saw her with her eyes rimmed in red." Seamus was panting by the end of his rant.

"Look Seamus, it was just a little fun. We didn't think she'd think we were serious. So I apologize for your time that was wasted here Seamus." Draco said politely, it was times like these I wish Seamus was more observant. You could obviously tell he was trying to hide a smirk.

Damn him.

"Don't apologize to me, say you're sorry to Hermione." Seamus demanded.

Draco started to stutter,"Don't be ridiculous! You can't possibly believe that I'd apologize to a mudblood!" He shrieked disbelievingly.

"Oh you will, right now." He said seriously.

"Sorry." He spat at me.

"Why are you even associating with her? She's a mud blood, your a half-blood. Yore better than she is!" Dean asked.

"No she's better than all of you! She's nice and smart and beautiful. You guys only care about blood! Draco I don't know why you should its not like you father is here to sway you either way after that accident." (A/N I think there's too many fanfic a where Draco's dad gets in the way so he's dead)

With that we walked away, towards the castle.

"Thank you." I told Seamus as we were walking.

"No problem." He said back.

But there was a problem.

And it was going to be discovered soon.


End file.
